


Fake It 'Till You Make It

by WhatAreCatsEven



Category: RWBY
Genre: About two years to be precise, Alternate Universe - Future, Angst, Beta'd By Linira, Comedy, Drama, F/F, Fluff, Future Fic, Rating May Change, Romance, thank you very much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-23
Updated: 2015-12-01
Packaged: 2018-05-03 02:32:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5273219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhatAreCatsEven/pseuds/WhatAreCatsEven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ruby paused. “Wait, Weiss, please tell me we aren’t going to pretend to be dating.”<br/>Set two years in the future. Beta'd by the wonderful Linira. (Thank you so much!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> AUTHOR’S NOTE  
> MY RAMBLING IS IMPORTANT PLEASE READ IT!  
> This story is set about two years from the beginning of the canon. Ruby is 17, Weiss is 18 (late birthday), and Blake and Yang are 19. So FYI, Ruby isn’t an airhead! People familiar with my stuff will know that, but it had to be said. Also, while they might reference stuff that happens in canon, but I’m probably not going to try and make anything up. Sounds good? Sounds good!  
> Secondly, I haven’t written in forever. If anyone still remembers, I to be sorta popular on the Fanfiction.net pages… but that was kind of a while ago. So I apologize if this isn’t very good. Hopefully, I’ll be able to get back to where I used to be eventually.  
> On a brighter note, since this is the first non AU fic I’ve written (or mostly non AU…) there might be some silly canon style fights.  
> Oh! Last thing! Upperclass students get to go from a team room to sharing a room just with their partners, though the other half of the team usually has a nearby room. So that’s Ruby and Weiss’s living situation.

It was almost midnight, and Weiss’s Scroll was ringing.

“You gonna get that?” Ruby mumbled, stretched out on the bed.

“Of course I am, it’s from my sister.” Weiss replied. “Which means don’t interrupt.”

“Mmm.” Ruby yawned. After three years of friendship, she had gotten very good at the care and feeding of Weiss Schnee. And the golden rule was to always, always keep an eye on her when family was involved. So Ruby rolled over to look at her partner.

As if on cue, Weiss had suddenly tensed up, digging her long nails into her palm and narrowing her eyes. Though she still managed to keep her voice measured and even, something was obviously wrong. Ruby scooted closer, trying to listen in on the conversation.

“The Cheshire Cat is a very good cafe. And it’s right near the airship pad downtown.” Weiss was saying. “I could meet you there after class.” There was a slight pause while Winter replied, then; “Don’t worry, I have someone to bring with me.” Weiss’s eyes shifted to look straight at Ruby. “I’ve actually been meaning to call you as well.”

“Uh, what did I just get signed up for?” Ruby whispered. Weiss made a shushing motion and kept talking.

“No, Winter, I’m not just saying that. Yes, it’s wonderful. Now, I need to sleep, so I’ll see you Wednesday. Goodnight.” Weiss jerked the Scroll away from her ear and stabbed the end call button with her finger.

“So…” Ruby said, drawing the sound out. “What’s going on?”

“Family.” Weiss sighed. “I’m just…”

“Is Winter pushing on you again?” Ruby asked. She liked Winter, and for the most part Weiss’s sister was one of the few members of the Schnee family who was actually good for her. But she could sometimes display a shocking lack of common sense when it came to what Weiss did and didn’t need.

“Yes.” Weiss said, then held up a hand. “But she’s not necessarily wrong this time.”

“Making people do stuff they don’t want to do is usually considered wrong, doofus.” Ruby said, giving Weiss a lopsided smile. “So, what is it this time?”

“She… is getting engaged.” Weiss said quietly.

“Isn’t that good news?”

“She wondered if I was seeing anyone. And… she suggested I ought to be by now.”

“Oh. Well that sucks. But you aren’t. So then what were you looking at me for?” Ruby paused. “Wait, Weiss, please tell me we aren’t going to pretend to be dating.”

“Look, we only need to make it work for one night!” Weiss said, glaring. “Would it really be that hard to believe?”

“Well… you’re straight? So… kinda?”

“I went on a few dates with one boy! And it was Neptune! I barely tolerate him!” Weiss was practically shouting by the end. Ruby held up her hands in defeat.

“Saying ‘no’ would have worked. I’m not sure my ears are gonna recover from that.”

“Sorry.” Weiss muttered grudgingly. “But I had barely left my parents’ house. I wasn’t exactly intent on… exploring. The whole affair with Neptune was just stupid.”

“Does Winter know all of this?”

“Yes. Can we stop talking about it now?”

“Alright, next question then. Me? Seriously?” Ruby gestured down at herself. “I’m not exactly your type.”

“Ruby, I’ve barely even had a real date.” Weiss sighed. “I don’t really have much of a type yet.”

“True.” Ruby said. “Welp. This is a thing.”

“Please don’t imitate your sister.”

“My sister is hotter than your sister.” Ruby mumbled.

“Ruby!”

“Well she is!”

“So not the point!” Weiss scowled, turning bright red.

“Oh, speaking of Yang, we should ask her for advice on this! She and Blake have been dating for a couple weeks now, right?” Ruby replied, a little grin dancing on her lips.

“That’s a brilliant idea! In fact, why don’t I just take her instead!” Weiss shouted, gesturing angrily.

Ruby wrinkled her nose. “That is my sister you’re talking about.”

Weiss buried her face in her hands. “...You’re insufferable.” She said after a moment.

“No no, if you wanna take Yang, take Yang! In fact, you two might be great together!”

“Ruby, please.”

“Fine, fine. I’ll stop.” Ruby sat up and bounced a little. “So, what’s the plan?”

“The plan is to shut up and go to sleep.” Weiss grumbled. “I’m already regretting this and pushing it tonight is a bad idea.”

“Aye aye, cap’n.”

Weiss huffed and turned away. Ruby watched her for a moment, nibbling at her lip. So, Winter was getting engaged, huh? And more importantly, there was the teeny little detail that Weiss wasn’t straight. Which was… extremely far out of left field.

Not that Ruby wasn’t in favor of Weiss figuring things out. The poor girl lived like a nun, even if she was a year and a half older. Her dysfunctional family had left her with shocking deficits when it came to… well, any kind of relationship Ruby could name. Dating and everything it involved was kind of a huge blind spot for Weiss.

Which meant Ruby needed to take this extremely, extremely carefully. Oh god. If she fucked this up, Weiss might hate her forever. Or hate herself. Or both…

And she was probably going to have to wear a dress. And heels.

With that pleasant thought, Ruby lay her head down on the pillow and shut her eyes. But sleep was a long time coming.

* * *

Weiss had never been a morning person. So a few months into their partnership, Ruby had started leaving her a cappuccino on the bedside table every morning. It had helped to break the ice between them, and over the past two years had become a part of their routine. So when Weiss woke up, she immediately reached over to the bedside table where Ruby put the cup every morning.

Weiss groped around, and only ended up managing to knock off some of her notes. Frowning, she rolled over cracked her eyes open to look for it.

Nothing. The table was empty.

“Where is my fucking coffee?” Weiss mumbled, sitting up and massaging the sleep away from her eyes. “Ruby?”  
No reply. Weiss looked down at her scattered papers in sleepy exasperation, and noticed one of Ruby’s bright red post-it notes lying on top. She picked it up and scanned over it.

_gone to punch yang and ask her about how to pretend to be in lesbians w/ u. b back soon bby_

_-R_

Weiss stared at it for a moment, a series of terrifying images going through her head. Ruby and Yang talking about her. Ruby and Yang planning their date night. Ruby and Yang and their stupid, insane ideas. There was absolutely no way on any world that this could end well for her. And that ridiculously misspelled “be back soon” was ominous.

Weiss decided she might as well get dressed and ready, because life was easier to face when she was wearing heels that she could stomp through people’s feet. Without her coffee, she managed to put her jacket on inside-out three times before stumbling outside the door, fully prepared to commit murder over either caffeine or her stupid partner.

* * *

Once Weiss had at least gotten her cappucino, she texted Blake. The other girl’s judgement was almost always sound and level headed, except for a shocking blind spot when it came to Yang. Considering this didn’t involve Yang (yet anyway) getting her advice seemed like a good idea. She pulled out her Scroll and tapped a message.

_Can I meet you at the cafe near our rooms?_

It only took seconds for Blake to reply.

_I’m almost there now, actually. By the way, Yang was up early. Any idea why?_   
_Unfortunately._

_...Do I want to know?_

_I certainly didn’t. And now I need advice. Whatever Ruby and Yang are up to may be my fault._

_Alright, I’ve got my mocha. Where are you?_

Weiss looked up and waved, spotting Blake near the counter. The other girl walked over and slid into the seat opposite, a styrofoam cup clutched in both hands.

“You’ve gotten my attention.” She drawled, a small smile playing across her lips.

Weiss closed her eyes, then blurted, “I’ve asked Ruby to be my date to a dinner with my sister so Winter won’t think I’m terrible at relationships.”

Blake’s eyes widened briefly. “That’s interesting.”

Weiss blushed and looked down at her empty cup. “ It’s just… I’m… not sure what else to do.”

“Hmm.” Blake took a sip, her amber eyes never leaving Weiss. “Well, you’re obviously not straight.”

“Thank you!” Weiss blurted, then winced. “Sorry. Ruby just… didn’t realize.”

“Ruby takes after Yang in many ways.” Blake muttered cryptically. “So you and Ruby are in something of a difficult position. You need to make this believable, right?”

“Of course. My sister isn’t an idiot.”

“Well, she probably has the usual Schnee blind spots. So you won’t need to be perfect.” Blake replied dryly.

“What’s that supposed to mean!” Weiss snapped.

“You’re terrible with people.” Blake replied cooly.

Weiss frowned and said nothing. It was technically true… “Then what do you suggest?”

“Well, you should at least be thorough. How you met, who asked who, and so on. But I assume you’ve already thought of that. So what’s really going on here?”

“I…” Weiss frowned. “What makes you think something else is going on?”

“You’re smart. You can work this out without my help, and you wouldn’t ask me for help unless you were absolutely sure you couldn’t do it without me. You can, so you’re here for something else.”

“You’re extremely perceptive.” Weiss muttered.

Blake smirked. “And for my next trick, let me guess what it is.” Her eyes sparkled. “You actually like Ruby.”

For once, Weiss was speechless.

* * *

Ruby pivoted, slamming the side of her scythe into Yang’s back as she flew past. Her sister smashed down into the training room floor, bounced back up, and kicked out, sending Ruby skidding back.

“So, sis, what’s up?” Yang asked casually as she stepped up and launching a flurry of jabs. Ruby ducked and dodged, spinning Crescent Rose to block the ones she couldn’t avoid.

“Well, it’s about Weiss.” She replied, tripping Yang up with the curved blade and hopping back. She cranked the bolt on her scythe, aimed, and fired. Yang dove out of the way, and the bullet dug into the ground where she’d been a second before.

“What about her?” Yang asked, getting to her feet and firing off a flurry of blasts from her gauntlets.

“She wants me to pretend to be dating her so her sister doesn’t think she’s a loser.” Ruby said, dashing back in a shower of roses. Yang advanced, tossing new rounds into Ember Celica.

“Huh.” Yang muttered, pausing for a second. “Really?”

Ruby wiped the sweat out of her eyes. “Yep.”

Yang suddenly dashed forward, her Semblance surrounding her in a wave of fire. Ruby jumped high in the air and fired Crescent Rose, blasting herself in the other direction.

“Yang, you cheated! We were talking!” Ruby shouted. Her sister swiveled, grinned like a lunatic, and came at her again.

“We’re sparring, sis!” She called cheerily, catching a swing from Crescent Rose on her gauntlet. “You’ve gotta keep up with me!”

They exchanged a few more blows before Yang danced back, catching her breath. “So, what’re you gonna do about it?”

Ruby ran forward in a spray of petals, sending her scythe hurtling downwards at her sister. Yang barely jumped away in time, and Crescent Rose gouged a chunk out of the floor.

“I dunno. I mean, I kinda like her?” She paused, leaning on the scythe and watching for Yang’s next move. “And I also don’t want her to freak out and I don’t want her sister to know it’s not real so…”

Yang darted forward, weaving through a few slashes from Crescent Rose before slamming Ruby in the gut, sending her flying backwards. “Fake it ‘till you make it doesn’t really apply here, Rubes.” Yang said as Ruby shook herself off.

“Well I’m sorry for not having better ideas!” Ruby yelled back, ducking as a blast from Yang’s gauntlets crashed into the wall behind her.

“You’ve always gotta take care of yourself first, sis.” Yang yelled, running forward and slamming her fist down. Ruby barely managed to block with her scythe, and the impact sent tremors down her arms. Before she could react, Yang yanked her weapon away and twirled it before putting the edge op top of Ruby’s head. “By the way, I win.”

Ruby sighed and raised a hand, signaling the end of the bout. “Sorry. I know that was bad, just… I’ve got a lot on my mind.”

“You’re still not putting me on the defensive.” Yang replied, giving her a hand up. “I’m dictating the fight. You’re the one with super speed, you should be doing that.”

“I know I know…” Ruby muttered, standing and inspecting Crescent Rose for scratches. Her baby didn’t exactly do all that well with Yang whaling on it. “So what should I do?”

Yang went over to the wall where she’d put her water bottle and took a long drink. “I really have no idea.” She said seriously. “But as your sister, I’m gonna tell you not to get yourself hurt.”

“Thanks.” Ruby said. “But I don’t want Weiss to get hurt either. And she cares a lot what her sister thinks. And… Winter isn’t wrong. Weiss needs to get out more.”

“And ‘getting out’ involves getting with you, eh?” Yang said, giving her sister an exaggerated wink.

“Yang! It’s not like that! I don’t even really know if I feel… that way about her!”

“C’mon, you can talk about your raging ladyboner with mama Yang.”

“...Ew. That is every flavor of gross.”

“I live to make you feel awkward, sis.” Yang said, taking another swig from her water bottle. “Alright, here’s what I would do.” She paused, choosing her words carefully. “See how the dinner goes. And… since Weiss isn’t exactly the straightest…”

“How does everyone know this but me! She’s my stupid partner!” Ruby groaned.  
“Since Weiss isn’t the straightest,” Yang repeated, giving her sister a glare. “I’d say you might have a shot. I mean, she likes you more than any of the rest of us.”

“Except Blake…” Ruby mumbled.

“That’s different.” Yang replied.

“Because you’re dating her?” Ruby asked. “How’s that going by the way?”

“We… aren’t dating?” Yang said, rubbing at her neck.

“I saw you guys holding hands. I saw you kiss her!”

“It’s complicated.” Yang muttered.

“Well, it’s good to know you’ve got problems too.” Ruby replied, folding up her scythe and attaching it to her belt.

“Hey, Blake and I are great! It’s just, y’know, complicated.”

“Sure Yang.”

Yang sighed, running a hand through her hair. “Look, all I’m saying is, try not to get too emotional. If you just let things happen and don’t force anything, you’ll be fine.”

“And… if she doesn’t like me?”

“Then she’s an idiot. Or my gaydar is super off.” Yang replied gently.

Ruby blew out a slow breath. “Yeah, I guess you’re right.”

“Of course I am. Besides, she’s at least your friend, right? That’s gotta count. I mean, Weiss doesn’t have a lot of friends.”

“Yang!”

“Well she doesn’t!”

“Ugh…” Ruby sighed. “I don’t even know why I put up with you.”

“Because I’m gonna let you borrow my tux for your date?”

Ruby nodded thoughtfully. “I knew there was a reason.”

* * *

Weiss looked down, fiddling with the coffee cup in her hands. When her voice felt strong enough, she replied; “That’s ridiculous.”

Blake reached out, laying her hand on Weiss’s side of the table. “So I’m wrong?”

“Alright, fine. Let’s say - hypothetically of course - that I was… indirectly asking Ruby out.” Weiss said, blushing furiously and hunching slightly in her seat. “Would that be a mistake?”

“Of course.” Blake said calmly. “You should be up front with her.” Before Weiss could protest, she raised a finger. “But, if you’re still trying to figure things out, maybe it isn’t the worst plan.”

“So how will I know?” Weiss said quietly.

“If she likes you? That’s basically on you.” Blake replied. “As is knowing if you like her. There isn’t some formula for this, Weiss.”

“Well, there ought to be.”

“Yes, well. You have a couple of days to figure this out before you see your sister. Try and relax, and tell me everything afterwards. I’ll see if I can help you understand it.”

“I’d really appreciate that.” Weiss replied, making a halfhearted attempt at a smile.

“And now we both need to get to class.” Blake said, standing. “It’s almost nine.”

“Why didn’t you say something!”

Blake laughed as Weiss burst out of her seat, nearly running for the exit. “Remember what I said about relaxing?” She said, hurrying to catch up with the other girl.

* * *

After class, Weiss rushed back to the dorm. An entire day of agonizing over Ruby and what her reaction might be had left her unable to concentrate. She was beginning to dread the dinner, to regret bringing this up at all.

Ruby was already there, lying on her bed and throwing a rubber ball at the wall.

“Hey Weiss.” She said, giving it another toss.

“Hello.” Weiss replied. She stood at the door, shifting awkwardly. “So. We ought to talk about Wednesday.”

“That’s a good idea.” Ruby threw the ball again.

“Is… everything alright?” Weiss said, taking a step closer.

“Huh? No, I’m great.”

Weiss sat down on the bed next to her, laying a hand on her shoulder. “Ruby, if you don’t want to do this, I’ll tell Winter.”

“No, that’s not it.” Ruby mumbled, leaning in slightly. “It’s just… you said you thought she was right. Y’know, about not getting out much?”

“Are you asking if I’m going to start dating after this?”

“I… guess?”

Ruby gave the ball another toss. When it bounced back, she let it roll under the bed. “I don’t want you to do this if you aren’t ready. Or whatever.”

Weiss smiled slightly. “Ruby, we’ve spent the past two years fighting monsters and criminals. If we go a month without risking our lives we receive a failing grade. And you’re worried about this?”

Ruby laughed dryly. “I guess it is kinda funny. You’re right, I should stop worrying.” She gave Weiss a grin. “Besides, this might be fun.”

“Well then, let’s plan. We can spend a bit on it before we need to do homework.”

“Alright. I thought of one bit that’s really important.” Ruby said, giving Weiss an incredibly serious look. “You’ve got to be able to kiss me.”

“Um.” Weiss moved back. “No.”

“Um, yes.” Ruby leaned forwards, a mischievous grin spreading across her face. “C’mon, nobody will buy it if we don’t make out a little.” She indicated her lips, chapped and cherry red. “Plant ‘em here.”

Weiss was acutely aware of her burning face, her shallow breath, and the faint smell of Ruby, sweat and deodorant and machine oil. Before she could stop herself she leaned in, cupping Ruby’s face with hand and clutching her shoulder in the other. Their lips met, and Weiss could taste Ruby’s strawberry chapstick, feel her skin and tongue and warmth. She shifted closer, swinging a leg into Ruby’s lap and leaning in, trying to capture as much of her as she could. Ruby moved in, hands snaking around her waist, giving her lip a little bite that made Weiss gasp. Then suddenly, Ruby pulled away.

“Weiss your thigh is somewhere… awkward…” Ruby panted, flicking her eyes downward. Weiss could feel her leg pressed between Ruby’s thighs. Blushing, she jerked back, falling off the bed and landing on her ass.

“Sorry.” She blurted, panting. “I’m so sorry-”

Ruby laughed breathlessly. “Whoa, whoa, calm down. That would have even fooled, I dunno, Blake.” She giggled again. “Sorry. Words aren’t working for me right now.”

“Still, that was inappropriate.” Weiss stood, brushing at her skirt. “I apologize.”

“You do realize we’re probably going to have to do that in front of your sister, right?” Ruby replied dryly.

“Wonderful.” Weiss muttered. She backed away, sitting down heavily on her own bed.

“Okay, it’s my turn to ask if you’re alright.” Ruby said, giving her a searching look. “Weiss, this isn’t a big deal.”

“Of course not.” Weiss murmured, looking away. “I’m going to do homework now, if we’re done.”

Ruby looked at her a little longer, and then pulled out her Scroll.

“Yeah, Weiss. We’re done.” She said quietly.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, here's another chapter. I barely managed to squeeze this in since my schedule's gotten fairly hectic. Um. That's about all I have to say. Enjoy?

Ruby slipped out of bed early the next morning, quietly getting dressed before heading out the door. A bitter, icy wind was blowing when she got outside, stirring the edges of her jacket and sending her hair flying around her face. Winter seemed to be coming early to Beacon, and Ruby shivered as snowflakes started hitting her exposed skin. She struck off on her usual morning route, her boots hitting the sidewalk as she hurried along towards the dining hall.

Even at this early hour the school’s cafe was open, and Ruby stepped inside, grateful to be out of the cold. Apart from the cashier, a slender girl who looked like she needed to be downing a few espressos herself, the place was empty.

“Two cappuccinos to go, please.” Ruby said quietly, extending a Lien card.

“Coming right up.” The girl replied before yawning loudly. She shambled off and started working the machines, her motions swift and confident despite the heavy bags under her eyes.

Ruby bounced on her feet until her drinks arrived, thanked the girl, and quietly left. By the time she had gotten out enough snow had fallen for it to crunch pleasantly beneath her boots, and Ruby stopped every now and then to trace designs in it with her toe. She enjoyed coming out on these early morning coffee runs, whether to think or to wander or to just be alone.

For the millionth time in the past ten or so hours, Ruby’s mind drifted back to Weiss. The way she’d looked when Ruby asked her to kiss her. The way she’d felt against Ruby when she’d leaned forward and in, the way all Ruby wanted to do was drown in her touch.

It was melodramatic and mushy and everything Ruby hated hearing about when she was little. (No, Uncle Qrow, I don’t wanna hear about them kissing, I them to stab things! I don’t care if the kissing’s your favorite!) But she couldn’t help herself, couldn’t help the churning in her gut every time she knew Weiss was nearby.

Except… Weiss had pulled away. Weiss had looked so disgusted afterwards, sprawled on the floor with her hair messed up and her pretty blue eyes wide and horrified. The thought of her best friend and crush and partner looking at her like that again…

She really wasn’t feeling good about this date.

* * *

Weiss woke up to someone stroking her hair.

“...Know what I’d do if…” Came Ruby’s voice, soft and fuzzed out.

“Don’t know what you’d do if what?” Weiss mumbled, cracking her eyes open.

“I don’t know what I’d do if we had to go to class today.” Ruby replied smoothly. “It’s snowing pretty hard. We might actually be stuck in here.”

“Coffee?” Weiss said, a note of panic entering her voice.

“Coffee.” Ruby repeated. “Don’t worry, I went out early.”

“It’s only seven.” Weiss grumbled, sitting up and rubbing at her eyes. “Why would you even be up?”

“Oh, I was just.... thinking.” Ruby said airily. “Nothing much.”

Weiss gave her a faint glare, then snatched up her cappuccino and took a sip. “You’re a terrible liar. What were you thinking about?”

“Weiss, don’t worry about it.” Ruby said, a note of steel entering her tone. “I’m fine.”

“I’m too tired to push you.” Weiss muttered after a moment. “But don’t think we aren’t going to discuss it when I’m fully awake.”

“Great. I’m gonna check the news.” Ruby said, pulling out her Scroll and sprawling on her bed. She bit her lip, tapping through the school’s website. “Aaaaand we’re canceled. There’s already three inches of snow, and they’re projecting a foot by this afternoon.”

“I can’t say I mind much.” Weiss said, taking a long sip of her cappuccino. “After all, exams are coming up soon. Some extra time to study is always nice.”

“Oh, c’mon. We both know you’re gonna get a perfect grade either way.”

They were back to polite conversation. It hadn’t been this awkward for more than a year, back when Weiss was living like her father was still watching her every mood.

“I’ve not going to put up with this.” Weiss muttered, too quietly for Ruby to hear. She got up, crossed the room, and sat on the far end of Ruby’s bed with a thump.

“Uh, Weiss?” Ruby said cautiously.

“Not in the mood.”

“Right. I’m guessing if I try to move I die?”

“Exactly.”

Ruby paused, chewing on her lip and glancing over. “...Do we need to talk?”

“If you know what the issue is.” Weiss replied coldly, opening up some of her notes.

“Okay, fine.” Ruby said. “I’m not sure about this thing with your sister. That’s what’s been bugging me.”

“Why not just tell me?”

“Because I don’t know what to do! I mean... “ Ruby trailed off, looking out the window at the snow. “Okay, on the one hand you care what Winter thinks and so you don’t wanna disappoint her. I get that part. But… if you care that much, don’t you think you ought to get someone to actually go out with you? Me being a… trophy date for a night just to make you look good doesn’t solve anything.”

Weiss’s stomach lurched. “A trophy?” She whispered.  
“Fuck, no, that’s not‒”

But Weiss had already slammed the door behind her.

* * *

In retrospect, maybe making Ruby leave the room instead would have been a better idea. After all, Weiss wasn’t exactly dressed for a blizzard.

Her hair flew in the wind as she stepped through the snow, shivering and rubbing her chest. Her Aura was protecting her from the worst of it, but it didn’t make it any less unpleasant, and she was probably going to freeze solid if she didn’t get inside soon. A reasonable person would probably go back in. Fortunately, Weiss wasn’t in any mood to be reasonable.

“Weiss! Dammit Weiss, it’s too cold for me to be out here!” Ruby’s voice drifted from around a corner. A moment later she came into view, a thick coat around her shoulders and another clutched in her hand. “Look, if you’re gonna be mad at me, at least don’t kill yourself doing it.”

Weiss managed to stay angry for all of five seconds before snatching the coat and shoving her arms into it. “Y-you’re an id-diot.” Weiss chattered, her fingers fumbling with the buttons.

“Yeah, well, I’m not the one trying to freeze to death.” Ruby said, a lopsided little smile on her face. “Look, if you wanna be mad, how about I stay out here and you go in.”

Weiss sighed, a puff of white slipping between her numb lips. “We’ll go in together.” She said after a moment. “I know you didn’t mean it like that. I just…”

“C’mon. I’ll make you hot chocolate and we can talk about it inside.”

* * *

“Okay, serious discussion time. Since apparently we needed to have one yesterday.” Ruby said, pulling a chair up in front of Weiss’s bed. “We’re going on a date.”

Weiss nodded, pulling her blanket tighter.

“And we’re not really dating.”

Weiss nodded again.

“I didn’t give this much thought at first.” Ruby said slowly, like she was picking each and every word. “And I guess I was being a little bit resentful and… other stuff.”

“You had every right to be.” Weiss said quietly. “I just assumed you’d do it for me. But it really is awkward, isn’t it?” She laughed feebly. “And as I said before, Winter isn’t wrong.”

Ruby scratched the back of her head. “Yeah, well…”

Weiss suddenly shivered violently. “I really regret storming out.” She said, reaching for another blanket. “For multiple reasons.”

“Dummy.” Ruby said quietly.

“Probably.”

“Well, it’ll all be over tomorrow.” Ruby said lightly. “Things will be back to normal.”

“We should do something afterwards to celebrate.” Weiss said abruptly. “Winter’s only passing through town. We’ll have some time afterwards and… lately we haven’t been together as much as we usually are. Or it’s not just the two of us. I miss hanging out with you.”

“Alright, Weiss. We can do that.”

“I… think I’m going to do homework now. Do you want to watch a movie sometime later?”

“Yeah.” Ruby smiled softly. “Yeah, I’d like that.”

* * *

It was dark out by the time the movie had finished. Ruby yawned as the credits rolled down the screen, and moved to get off the bed.

“Mmm.” Weiss hummed sleepily, her eyes drooping. “No.” She had missed this, missed being near Ruby, and she couldn’t let the moment end just yet.

“No what?” Ruby whispered, the corners of her mouth twitching. “You’ll need to use your words, Weiss.”

“Fine. Get back down here before I break your legs.” Weiss mumbled.

“I really shouldn’t encourage that.” Ruby sighed, flopping back down. “But whatever. It’s late.”

They lay there quietly for a moment.

“Hey Weiss.”

“Mmm?”

“What’re we gonna tell Winter tomorrow? We never discussed it.”

Weiss rolled over, her frozen blue eyes luminous in the dark. “No, we didn’t.”

Ruby stretched out, her hand absently resting on Weiss’s hair. “You’d definitely ask me out.” She said at last.

“I thought it would be the other way around.” Weiss murmured.

“Nah. I suck at this stuff. Remember that girl from Haven? With the hoverboard?” Ruby giggled. “I remember the weapon but not the person’s name. I’m terrible.”

“Reese.” Weiss replied. “Reese Chloris.” Weiss only remember the name because she had hated her, but that didn’t probably didn’t need to be brought up.

“Thank you. I guess my point was, I didn’t get that she liked me back until she straight up pinned me to a wall.”

“Whatever happened to her?”

“I dunno. We mostly just wanted to make out.”

“...That’s a bit more than I wanted to know.”

“You are such a prude.”

Weiss smacked Ruby’s shoulder. “Hey!”

“Ow! And it’s true!” Ruby yelped, looking mortally offended.

Weiss sighed. “So I asked you?” She said quietly.

“Yeah, totally.”

“Mmm. Where?”

“Um… I don’t know. A coffee shop.”

“Why a coffee shop?”

“Because I could probably get a lap dance for bringing you those cappuccinos.”

“I’m considering hitting you again.”

“I’m related to Yang. And Qrow. What do you want from me.”

Weiss hit her again. The principle of the thing was important, after all.

“My shoulder’s gonna be sore.” Ruby muttered mournfully.

“No it isn’t. Alright, a coffee shop.” Weiss sighed. “I suppose it’s as good as anything.”

“Ouch, Weiss.”

They lay there a little longer.

“...About yesterday.” Weiss said at last. “I apologize for kissing you. I didn’t mean to‒”

Ruby suddenly sat up, looking down at Weiss with her silver eyes wide. “Wait, what?”

“Yesterday. It was untoward.” Weiss repeated, frowning slightly.

“I thought I…” Ruby started laughing helplessly.

“What’s so funny!” Weiss demanded.

“I thought I had fucked up!” Ruby giggled. “I spent all day worried I’d made you mad!”

“I…” Weiss scowled. “I can’t believe you! Why would you possibly think I was upset!”

“Uh, because you freaked out?” Ruby replied, managing to get control of herself.

“I didn’t freak out! I was worried!”

“Well I get that now!” Ruby grinned, scooting closer. “We can’t seem to just talk about things lately, can we?”

“I suppose not.” Weiss muttered. She paused for a little bit, regarding Ruby intently. When she spoke again, her voice was far too casual. “By the way, do you still think we need to practice… being intimate? Our first time got interrupted after all.”

It was a flimsy excuse, and they both knew it. But lying there in the dark, feeling Ruby’s breath wash over her face in soft, warm waves, Weiss couldn’t think of anything but kissing her.

“Exams are coming up, after all.” Ruby said seriously, a smile flickering on her lips.

“Shut up.” Weiss said, and grabbed the collar of her shirt.

“Make me.” Ruby whispered back.

“I’m sorry, is this one of Blake’s trashy romances?”

“Hey, if one of us secretly had a crush on the other then it basically would be.” Ruby’s voice was light, teasing. It had been a joke, after all. Just a stupid little joke.

Weiss yanked on Ruby’s shirt, mashing their lips together. It wasn’t tender or exploratory, nothing like their last kiss. Her teeth scraped along Ruby’s lip and the other girl whimpered, surprisingly loud in the quiet room. Weiss decided she wouldn’t mind hearing that noise forever.

“Fuck, please.” Ruby gasped, grabbing Weiss’s shoulder and pushing her flat on the bed. Weiss lay there, her breath shallow, as Ruby hovered above her, and unreadable expression hiding in her silver eyes. She placed a finger on Weiss’s lips, then trailed it along her jaw and down her throat. She slid it along her collarbone and just under her shirt, stopping slightly above her breasts. Weiss’s breath came faster and faster as Ruby repeated the movement with her nail, scratching lightly across Weiss’s pale skin.

Then she did it with her tongue. Thinking kind of stopped after that.

Weiss surged upwards, one hand wrapping around the back of Ruby’s neck and the other in her hair, pulling her back down. They pressed together, skin on skin, legs wrapped around each other and with Ruby’s hair tickling her skin. Weiss left a series of kisses along Ruby’s throat, and every time she gasped and moaned Weiss could feel it in her lips.

Eventually, Ruby straddled her, breathing heavily. “Are you enjoying yourself?” She whispered shyly.

Weiss closed her eyes and blushed. “Yes. You’re… very pretty. And good at this.”

“Oh. “ Ruby said quietly.

There was a pause.

“Well… do you think we should stop here? Because we’ve gotten a little bit past just practicing for your sister.”

“I… suppose.” Weiss said quietly.

Ruby slid off her to kneel on the bed. Her eyes seemed huge and liquid in the dark, glowing faintly with reflected moonlight as she studied Weiss. “Um. Would you mind if I went to sleep, then?” She whispered. “It’s pretty late.”

“Oh… of course not.” Weiss said hesitantly.

Ruby nodded and quietly slipped away to her own side of the room. Weiss stared at her across the distance, her mind whirling.

Ruby… hadn’t wanted to take things further. And with the joke earlier…

She had tried so hard with this. But maybe some things just didn’t end well. The words of a song, an old favorite she had learned when she was just a child, flashed through her head.

Mirror… tell me something...

Tell me who’s the loneliest of all?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fanfiction obeys a peculiar kind of logic. Having several years of experience at being a teenager, I can most definitely confirm it is very easy to get into relationships. But somehow, fanfiction has all these rules against people just dating. For once can we have a story about two people who start dating for stupid reasons and end up breaking up and never speaking to each other again?
> 
> On second thought, that sounds pretty depressing... maybe this is better. I don't know, I'm too tired to think about this.

**Author's Note:**

> Um... so this was the first thing I've written in a while. Obviously, thanks to Linira for betaing and making everything flow smoothly. Also, I just want to say that while reading the end she said "Damn, get it Weiss" and I was like "Pretty much." That was probably unnecessary, but it made me laugh.  
> I'm going to try and get another chapter up soonish, but in the meantime I'd love feedback on what I have so far. Comments are my favorite thing ever. So please, post a few!


End file.
